Eerie Sound of Silence
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Tag to 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.' They say it's the silent ones you have to watch out for. Dean can't seem to say anything. It's killing Sam.


_Disclaimer: Everything Supernatural belongs to their respective owners; Eric Kripke, The CW/WB._

**A/N**: So, I wrote this story when I first watched the episode, but I forgot I had it. It was just discovered under a pile of dusty stories. This one I like, so this one I am posting. I really hope it fits with the show. Enjoy!

Title: From the quote "_I remember the silence, the eerie sound of silence_" by Alfred Anderson.

Tag to 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester'

* * *

**Eerie Sound of Silence**

_What's he thinking? It can't be good. _The pain in his head was winning him over; Sam was ready to black out. It was getting harder and harder to think, to breathe even. His knees were shaking. He couldn't fall over now. Not with that subtle look on his brother's face, like he betrayed him. Well, he did really. He said he wouldn't, but in the end he was forced to use his powers. Dean's face blanked. There was nothing on it. Sam knows Dean might not see it the same way as him. _For once in my life I can't tell what he's thinking._

A million things flash through Sam's head, but Dean... if it weren't for the slight shift of feet, Sam would have said Dean was a deadman walking. Not even his face moved.

Was Dean angry with him? Was he ready to come punch Sam?

Maybe, he was hurt? Scared?

Scared. Dean didn't get scared. Sam got scared. Hell, almost everything in this world scared him, but Dean didn't get scared ever. But maybe, right now, Dean was scared of Sam. Actually scared of his little brother. _Me!_

Dean's shaking. Wavering back and forth. Ready to fall over.

It's getting dark. Shady

That's... _Dean's not shaking; My eyes are blurring_. Sam could feel himself falling. His legs were so numb, his head throbbing. But still Dean didn't move.

_He is scared of me. He's scared of what I've become._ Sam began to panic. Dean was so silent. Sam's heart beat faster, blood rushing to his already painful head. On hands and knees, Sam watched Dean just stand there, motionless, void of any effort to help._ I've lost him. I've lost Dean._

Scared. Big brother. Hero. Savior. He's scared. Looks frightened to death... of his little brother. That small knowledge sent Sam over the edge. He suddenly couldn't take it. His arms gave out, side painfully colliding with the solid floor. His head bounced like a basketball. His vision grayed further. Walls shifted. Any sounds became obsolete. Sam felt only sudden and utter loss.

Then, hands were on him, shifting him onto his back then into a sitting position. The small change in altitude brought stars to Sam's vision before a soft hand on his cold face cleared his sight minutely. Looking through the slight haze, Sam saw Dean scanning him over, but still no look on his face, no words from his mouth.

"Dean?" The darkness was invading again. He couldn't think. He didn't feel rational. "Dean, are you scared of me?" Sam waited for Dean to comfort him, say all the right things to make him feel all better. And Sam waited. His vision almost completely gone. Sam kept waiting. Dean didn't say a word.

_What's he thinking. He's so silent. _It's the silent ones you have to watch out for, they say. Pain invaded Sam's entire body. Dean was scared of him. He was really scared of him. He didn't need to say any form of the word 'yes' for Sam to know it's true.

Whenever Sam was in trouble, anytime before, Dean would talk to him like he used to when he was younger, always making him feeling better. But now, after this atrocity Sam had just committed, Dean didn't say anything._ I've lost my big brother! _Sam's vision fades completely. He's left in the dark. Left in the mind-numbing darkness, finally. The pain hurt too much. Maybe, for a while, Sam could escape the fact they he had just scared his big brother off. Scared him. At that thought, Sam's mind shut down completely.

Dean saw Sam's head droop. He stopped his brother's neck from falling too awkwardly. But still, Dean wouldn't get closer than half an arm length. The contact hurt too much. Dean was already feeling guilty for not saying anything to his brother when he was clearly worried. But he couldn't tell a lie.

"Yea, Sammy," was said, only in whispers, heard by no one. That much was the truth. That was about as close to the truth as Dean was willing to get to out loud. He wasn't going to say, "Yes, Sam, I'm scared. You scared the crap out of me. Happy now?" No. So, he wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't going to tell the whole truth. Dean really was scared, though. Scared for him, scared of him. There was nothing Dean could have said to make Sam feel better with a question like 'are you scared of me'. Dean'd just witnessed his brother do something that no normal human being could ever do. So, he had to say silent for Sam. He didn't want to lose him. Because there was no lie Dean could say to hide how he really felt.

_I'm scared shitless._

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: So, how was it? This was one of my favourite episodes. There was so much to write about. I hope you'll all leave a nice review!


End file.
